When the Past Meets the Present
by Heather-Hezzer-and-Honaluki
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo have moved to the big city...And what's this? The Yu-Gi-Oh gang have moved in next to them? What will happen when their fates collid? Please RR!
1. Wilting Cherry Blossoms

Heather: Konnichiwa! I'm Heather! This is a cross between Yu-Gi-Oh and Card Captor Sakura! Rated this way for language and other scenes. Later incidents may cause the rating to go up. Please enjoy my story! R+R!  
  
Hezzer: *glares at Heather* You forgot about me!  
  
Heather: *points at Hezzer* This is my dark!  
  
Hezzer: *snorts* Like do I have another choice?  
  
Heather: *smacks Hezzer* Anyways, I need someone to do Disclaimer!  
  
Sakura: *pops up* Can I do it?  
  
Hezzer: No. You're too strange.  
  
Sakura: *runs away crying*  
  
Heather: *yells* She was just kidding! Come back! *glares at Hezzer* That was very cruel!  
  
Hezzer: *shrugs* It's what I'm here for.  
  
Yugi: *comes out of nowhere* I heard you need someone to do Disclaimer?  
  
Heather: *looks at Yugi and grins evilly at Hezzer*  
  
Hezzer: *grins back* Hello Yugi.  
  
Yugi: *nervous* Hello?  
  
Heather and Hezzer: *glomps Yugi* Say it Yugi!  
  
Yugi: *yells* They don't own YGO or CCS!  
  
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are 19, and now live in an apartment together, and Tomoyo's mother owns the building. No Syaoran or Eriol! (Sorry S+S, E+T fans! They aren't gonna appear) Yugi and his friends move into the apartment next to them! Sakura gets strange vibes off Yami, which freaks her out. Please read and review!  
  
"." =Talking  
  
'.' =Thinking  
  
/./ =Yugi to Yami  
  
//...// =Yami to Yugi  
  
Wilting Cherry Blossoms:  
  
Chapter one:  
  
A pretty raven haired girl sat on a bed, poking a large lump under the covers.  
  
"Wake up Sakura-chan!" she yelled. The lump rustled and another pretty girl popped out of the comforter and covered her ears.  
  
"Hoe! Tomoyo, you didn't have to shout!" she whined. The girl smiled back at her.  
  
"But Sakura! You weren't getting up! I didn't know what else to do!" she replied. Sakura glared at her as she got out of her bed.  
  
"Why do we have to get up so early anyways?" she asked. Tomoyo giggled and threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot that we have new people moving into the next apartment! Sakura I told you yesterday! My mother offered us to help them move in!" she said. Sakura moaned.  
  
"But I can't help! I have to be at the park by noon!" she cried. Tomoyo whacked her again with the pillow.  
  
"It's 7; they should be here about 8 so I'm sure that we'll be done by noon! Come on Sakura-chan! I heard that they are boys, and they're our age!" she added. Sakura threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Tomoyo you know I'm not interested in dating anyone!" she said. Tomoyo poked her side.  
  
"Maybe one of them will change your mind!" she replied before throwing Sakura a towel.  
  
"Now go take a shower and get dressed! Kero has probably eaten all the pancakes already!"  
  
Sakura ran out of her room to the large bathroom connected to it and Tomoyo went down to make sure Kero didn't eat all their food.  
  
"I'm ready Tomoyo! Are you happy?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo glanced at her. Sakura was wearing a pair of baggy black dickies with a black studded leather belt and a large black hoodie that read 'Virgin?' in white on the front. Her makeup consisted of black lipstick, dark eyeliner and black eye shadow. Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Sakura do you really have to wear that stuff?" she asked.  
  
Sakura shrugged while twisting her mid-back length honey-auburn hair into a bun underneath her black toque (Wool hat). She put on her dark sunglasses, and then pulled on her black canvas keds. (Keds are shoes!)  
  
"It's kinda part of my job. Plus, it's comfy." She replied looking at the small yellow creature that was devouring several pancakes. She sweat dropped.  
  
"Kero, you're going to get sick if you keep eating like that." She said to the creature. It looked up at her and frowned.  
  
"It's not like I'm eating them all Sakura-sama!" he replied. Sakura laughed.  
  
"By the looks of it, I think you're trying. Oh, and would you mind trying to keep out of sight today?" she asked. Kero looked at her curiously.  
  
"Why?" he asked. Sakura sighed and glared at Tomoyo.  
  
"We're getting new neighbours." She stated. Kero looked crestfallen.  
  
"But I can still play my video games, right?" he asked. Sakura thought for a moment.  
  
"Yeah I guess you can.Just not too loud." Kero grinned happily.  
  
"Good! Cause I'm just about to beat level 17!" he said, going on and on about the game. Tomoyo looked at Sakura, who was now reading a skate boarding magazine.  
  
"So Sakura-chan. What are you doing in the park today?" she asked. Sakura didn't hear her.  
  
"Yup, Tomoyo. That's nice." She kept saying. Tomoyo glared at her friend and then smirked.  
  
"So Sakura. I hear that you're now a lesbian." She said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, okay Tomoyo." She replied. Tomoyo began to run when Sakura registered what she said.  
  
"TOMOYO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled, chasing her friend all around the large apartment. Tomoyo kept running and laughing, making Sakura get very annoyed. She finally caught up and hit her friend with a pillow.  
  
"Ouch! Sakura-chan that hurts! Stop it! Oww!" yelled Tomoyo. Sakura stopped and grinned evilly.  
  
"That's what you get!" she said before her and Tomoyo broke into giggles. She looked at the clock.  
  
"HOE! Tomoyo it's 8:02! We're gonna be late!" she yelled, getting up quickly.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura dashed out to the hall, where several boxes lay. The door next to theirs was wide open, and voices could be heard. Sakura put a finger to her lips, signaling Tomoyo to be quiet. They tiptoed to the door and listened.  
  
"I get this room!" yelled a voice.  
  
"No way! I get that room! You get this room!" yelled another voice.  
  
"But this room has a balcony!" they argued.  
  
"They all have balconies!" yelled the other voice.  
  
"Well if you guys get dose rooms, I suppose I get dis room!" shouted another voice. The two girls heard a loud 'SMACK'.  
  
"That's the kitchen Jou!" yelled a voice that hadn't spoken before.  
  
The two girls outside the door tried to keep from laughing, but failed. Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder from behind. She turned around to face a guy with white-blond hair.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked with a slight accent. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other before pointing at the room. The guy sighed.  
  
"Yes, those would be my room mates." He stated. Tomoyo stifled a giggle. The guy held out his hand.  
  
"Name's Ryou Bakura, but you can call me Ryou." He said. Tomoyo shook his hand.  
  
"Hello, I'm Tomoyo Daidoji. This is my friend and cousin, Sakura Kinomoto." She gestured towards Sakura. The guy stared at Sakura for a moment.  
  
"Hey aren't you some kind of skate boarder or something?" he asked. She nodded, and looked at him from behind her glasses.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Like she said, name's Sakura, call me Jade." She said simply. Ryou shrugged and nodded.  
  
"So what are you two ladies doing outside our doorstep?" he asked. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"We're your neighbours." She said. Ryou nodded again.  
  
"Aren't you the ones who are supposed to help us move in?" he asked. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"So do you need our help or not?" she asked.  
  
"YAMI! WHY DON'T YOU HELP?!" someone yelled from inside the apartment. Ryou laughed lightly.  
  
"Yes, I think we do." He said before leading the girls into the apartment.  
  
The two girls looked around. Several boxes littered the floor. Two guys were fighting over a room upstairs, and another guy was standing in front of a door yelling that "kitchens are not bedrooms!" Another guy sat on the couch, watching everyone, looking very amused. Sakura held back a laugh.  
  
"Hey guys! Meet the neighbours!" yelled Ryou. The guys all stopped yelling and arguing. They all turned around and looked at the girls.  
  
Sakura examined them carefully. One of the guys fighting upstairs looked exactly like Ryou. The one next to him was a shorter guy with spiky tri coloured hair. The guy in the doorway had brown hair. The one sitting on the couch looked very similar to the guy upstairs, with spiky tri coloured hair, except he was taller.  
  
"Who're dey?" asked a guy who poked his blonde head out the kitchen door.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Tomoyo asked Ryou. He sweat dropped slightly.  
  
"No need!" yelled the blonde guy as he ran towards the two girls. The other guy from the doorway ran towards them too.  
  
"Hello! My name's Katsuya Jounouchi! This sap beside me is Hiroto Honda, but everyone just calls him Honda." He said, gaining a death glare from his friend.  
  
"Hey Yug! Bakura! Come down here and meet the neighbours!" called Jou.  
  
The two guys upstairs walked down and stood in front of the girls.  
  
"Hi, my name's Yugi Mouto." Said the guy with the tri coloured hair. He nudged the guy beside him who was drooling at Sakura. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"My name's Bakura. And who might you be?" he asked Sakura. She stared at him from behind her sunglasses.  
  
"Name's Sakura. Call me Jade." She said simply. Tomoyo sweat dropped at how rude Sakura was being. She held out her hand.  
  
"And my name is Tomoyo Daidoji. I hope you like your new apartment. Don't be afraid to ask for anything." She said cheerfully.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes again and looked at the guy on the couch. He was staring at her. 'Creepy.' She thought. She stared right back.  
  
"Hey Yami! Come over here and meet the neighbours!" yelled Yugi.  
  
The guy on the couch got up, still staring at Sakura as he walked over. He held his hand out to her.  
  
"Hi. My name is Yami. Pleased to meet you." He said quietly.  
  
Sakura stared at his hand. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't shake hands." She said icily.  
  
Yami stared at her as he took his hand away. The other guys were staring at her with their mouths wide open. Nobody except for Yami Bakura and Marik spoke to Yami like that! Tomoyo elbowed Sakura in the ribs.  
  
"Excuse me. I just need to talk to my friend in the hall for a few minutes." She said quickly, dragging Sakura into the hall. The guys ran to the door to listen.  
  
"What are you doing Sakura? That Yami is totally hot!" Tomoyo said in disbelief. Jou elbowed Yami.  
  
"Hey Yami, apparently you're hot." He said laughingly. They listened to what Sakura said next.  
  
"Whatever Tomoyo. You're the one that likes them. Besides, I got a weird vibe from him. That 'Bakura' too. But that Yami guy.He just feels so powerful. I feel like I know him somehow." She said quietly.  
  
Inside the room everyone was staring at Yami.  
  
"Hey Yami.Do you know her from somewhere or something?" asked Honda. Yami glared at him.  
  
"I think I'd remember if I met someone that rude." He said coldly. Honda shrugged, and Yugi looked at Yami and Bakura.  
  
"But how does she sense 'powers' coming off you guys?" he asked. They both shrugged.  
  
"But I sense strange powers from her also." Said Yami. He looked at the door as if he could see through it, and then looked back at the others.  
  
"I think Bakura and I are going to have to watch our backs." He said softly.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked through the door.  
  
"So do you need our help?" asked Tomoyo. The guys all looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"We need to bring all the boxes in here first." Said Ryou. The two girls nodded and began to bring boxes into the apartment. The boys quickly followed.  
  
"Are you sure you can lift that?" asked Yami when Sakura leaned down to pick up a large box. She glanced up at him and picked it up easily, carrying it into the apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few hours were spent bringing boxes in and getting things organized. It wasn't very eventful until Jou asked Sakura if she really was a virgin, earning himself a punch in the face.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, what time is it?" asked Sakura a while later. The guys all stared at her. She actually spoke! Tomoyo looked at her watch.  
  
"11:45" she answered.  
  
"HOE!" yelled Sakura as she ran out of the room.  
  
"What's that all about?" asked Yugi. Tomoyo slapped her forehead.  
  
"Oh no! She has to get to work! I completely forgot about that!" she exclaimed. The guys all sweat dropped when the heard a loud "Tomoyo I'm going to kill you!" from next door.  
  
"What does she do?" asked Honda curiously.  
  
"Well, she actually has a bunch of jobs. This one is going off to the park for an exhibition." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Exhibition?" asked Jou. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Pretty much just pro skateboarders and bladers." She said. Jou slapped his forehead.  
  
"I knew I recognized her from somewhere! She's on all those posters downtown!" he exclaimed. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"She doesn't like all the attention though. She's just in it for the fun." She added.  
  
The guys all watched as Sakura ran into their apartment, a skateboard under her arm, and a pair of roller blades over her shoulder.  
  
"Gotta go Tomoyo! Cya later!" she said as she hugged her friend goodbye quickly. She dropped her board on the floor and skated out into the hall, heading towards the elevator. The guys all stared at the door.  
  
"Whoa. Mood change!" said Jou. Bakura smiled maliciously.  
  
"She's unexpectable. I like that." He said, grinning. The other guys stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"You gonna go for her man?" asked Jou. Bakura shrugged.  
  
"I might. Depends on if she's good." He added. Tomoyo glared at him.  
  
"If you hurt her I will kill you. If she doesn't do it first." She said menacingly. Then she laughed sadly.  
  
"Though I sorta wish you'd try. She hasn't dated anyone since Tai." She said quietly. The guys all stared at her.  
  
"Who's Tai?" asked Yugi curiously. Tomoyo's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Oh shit! I so did not just say that!" she said stupidly. The guys all stared at her harder.  
  
"Who's Tai?" asked Jou. Tomoyo gulped.  
  
"I don't know! Can't tell. She'll kill. Mustn't explain!" she muttered, still trying to control herself. The guys all watched her mental battle.  
  
"Sakura will tell you if she wants to!" she managed. She shrugged and sighed in relief. The guys continued to stare at her. She jumped up suddenly.  
  
"I know! We should all take a break! Why don't we go to the park and watch Sakura?" she asked. Yami snorted.  
  
"Why'd we want to watch her make a fool out of herself?" he asked laughingly. Tomoyo glared at him.  
  
"Sakura never makes a fool out of herself! Well.At least not when she's doing something she loves! You come and you'll see!" she yelled. The guys stared at her again in disbelief.  
  
"Fine, fine. We'll go see your stupid friend." Muttered Yami. Tomoyo hit him in the head, earning herself a glare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all walked out, and headed to the park. Tomoyo kept muttering "You'll see." To herself. They finally reached their destination, which was crowded by several people, all trying to see a large ramp in front of them. A loud speaker was announcing the next boarder.  
  
"And now we have Jade, the only female exhibitionist on the 'Slash' team." Said the speaker. They all watched as Sakura headed down the semi-circle.  
  
"Oh! We're here just in time!" squealed Tomoyo, pulling a camcorder out of nowhere.  
  
"I will film kawaii Sakura-chan! This one will be called 'New neighbours watch Sakura!'" she yelled. People turned to stare at her before looking back at the ramp.  
  
"She's picked up speed." said the speaker.  
  
Everyone watched as Sakura lifted off the ramp, doing several intricate twists and turns.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! I believe we just witnessed a 'Japan Air'! I sure don't want to be up against this young lady!" said the speaker excitedly.  
  
Sakura continued to do several complicated moves, earning applause from everyone except Yami. He snorted.  
  
"Is she quite done yet?" he asked, looking annoyed. Yugi nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"Yami, why aren't you being yourself?" he asked him quietly.  
  
"What do you mean aibou?" Yami asked. Yugi sighed.  
  
"You're being very rude, especially when Sa-, I mean Jade is involved." He said slowly, trying not to anger his dark. Yami stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Me? Rude? I'm not the one who is arrogant, self centered and cold to everyone I meet!" he exclaimed. Bakura sniggered behind him.  
  
"Is pwoor ickle Pharaoh confused?" he said mockingly. Yami glared at him.  
  
"Shut up Tomb Robber!" he yelled. Tomoyo and the others all turned to look at him.  
  
"Who's a Tomb Robber?" asked Tomoyo curiously. Yugi laughed nervously.  
  
"Who's a Tomb Robber? Well I'm not sure Tomoyo. Who is a Tomb Robber?" asked Yugi, trying to sound confused. Tomoyo looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"But Yami just said-"  
  
"No he didn't! He didn't say a thing!" replied Yugi.  
  
"But I could have sworn."  
  
"I didn't hear anything!" said Jou quickly. Tomoyo looked at them then shrugged.  
  
"Okay then. I must be hearing things." She said, turning around to once again film Sakura. Yugi sighed in relief.  
  
"That was close!" he said, wiping his forehead. He looked back towards the ramp, watching as Sakura finished her layout. She did a basic handplant before coming to a complete halt in the center of the ramp. She picked up her board and headed towards a group of guys all holding skateboards.  
  
"She's good." Said Honda, impressed. Tomoyo laughed insanely.  
  
"OHOHOHOHO! She is not just good! She is the best!" she yelled happily. Apparently Sakura heard her because she then headed in their direction.  
  
"Hey." She said softly when she reached them. She looked at the small group and frowned.  
  
"Why are you all here?" she asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"We came to see kawaii Sakura-chan!" she replied.  
  
"You were really great out there." Commented Yugi, making Sakura blush slightly.  
  
"Arigato.Yugi, was it?" she said thoughtfully. Yugi nodded. The announcer's voice came over the speaker again, and said her scores from the judges.  
  
"Jade: 10, 9.9, 9.9, 10 and 9.8! Congratulations Miss Jade! Top scores once again!" he announced. Sakura frowned.  
  
"I didn't do much better than the other guys. They're just saying that because I'm a girl, and they think it's hard for me." She said, scowling.  
  
"But you were really good!" said Honda. Sakura's scowl deepened.  
  
"I may be good, but I want to be great. They won't let me do anything more difficult." She said angrily. Yami snorted, and Sakura heard him.  
  
"What?" she asked annoyed. He smirked.  
  
"Do you think you could even do anything harder than those tricks that you do already?" he asked. Sakura growled, which made his smirk grow. She growled again when she saw his smirk, and had to be held back by some of her team mates that were passing by.  
  
"Let go Hoshi!" she yelled.  
  
"Down girl! James wants to talk to you! Come on Jade!" one of them said. The two guys holding her let go of her arms once she calmed down a bit. She turned as if to walk away, but then she turned and looked at Yami.  
  
"You have a secret Yami, and I'll be damned if I don't find out what it is. I always find out, and no matter what you do to stop me I still will!" she said before she walked off, her skateboard still under her arm.  
  
"Uh oh." Said Tomoyo quietly. They all turned to look at her.  
  
"What?" asked Yugi. Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"You got her mad." Said Tomoyo, looking at Yami.  
  
"So?" he asked, shrugging. Tomoyo frowned deeper.  
  
"Sakura, well.Sakura always finds out what she needs to know. I don't exactly know how, but she just does. And she isn't really much of a weakling." Stated Tomoyo. Yugi frowned.  
  
"How's she not a weakling?" he asked curiously. Tomoyo shrugged.  
  
"Well, when we moved into our apartment building.Because my mother owns it, we were allowed to claim any place we wanted." she said slowly.  
  
"What's that got to do with it?" asked Jou. Tomoyo thought for a moment.  
  
"Well.Sakura-chan claimed a room off the pool." She said thoughtfully. The guys' eyes all widened.  
  
"There is a pool in the apartment building?" they asked amazed. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but it's only for Sakura and me, but that's not the point. What's the point is that Sakura took the room."  
  
"Well, what's so special about the room?" asked Honda. Tomoyo shrugged.  
  
"That's the thing. I don't know. All I know is that every night Sakura goes there, and she comes back all sweaty. I think she trains there." She said softly.  
  
"Trains?" questioned Yugi. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Like as in fighting, weapons. All that kind of stuff. But what really worries me is that sometimes she comes back seriously injured. Lately she's been coming back more and more hurt. I'm getting scared." She said, crying softly. Yugi hugged her.  
  
"It'll be all right Tomoyo." He said softly, hugging her tighter. Little did he know that he was being watched by a very protective cousin.  
  
'He is nice to be kind to Tomoyo.' Thought Sakura. She watched as the group all turned and started to walk away. She quickly put her board on the ground and hurried to catch up to them. When she was a few feet away, she heard what they were talking about.  
  
"Jade is hot!" she heard Jou say. She smirked and slowed down to listen.  
  
"Yeah she is!" added Ryou. Bakura nodded.  
  
"She is pretty." admitted Yugi. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Do you think she is pretty Honda-san?" she asked him. He nodded.  
  
"How bout you Yami?" asked Ryou. Yami shrugged.  
  
"She's got looks, but they are wasted on her. She has no manners." He said dully. Sakura's temper flared.  
  
'I have manners!' she thought angrily. She sped up and skated past them as if she hadn't seen them.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" yelled Tomoyo when she saw her skate by. Sakura turned the board around and skated up to them, then flipped it up into her hands.  
  
"What's up?" she asked, hiding her anger very well. Tomoyo shrugged.  
  
"We were just heading back to the apartment. How about you?"  
  
"Oh well I was just heading over to the game shop." Said Sakura. Yugi looked at her excitedly.  
  
"There's a game shop around here?" he asked her. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It's got a ton of stuff. Why? You into that stuff?" she asked him. He nodded happily.  
  
"May I come with you?" he asked.  
  
"Me too?" pleaded Jou. Sakura thought for a moment before nodding. She started to walk away with the two guys before looking back at Tomoyo and the remaining boys.  
  
"I'll be back for dinner Tomoyo-chan!" she called. She turned again and leaned down to speak to Yugi.  
  
"Your friend can come too." She said softly. Yugi looked at her, confused. She pointed at Yami, who looked as if he was being torn apart. Yugi looked up at her and she nodded. He ran back to Yami and dragged him towards them.  
  
/Yami?/ thought Yugi.  
  
//Yes aibou?// answered Yami.  
  
/Say thanks./  
  
//To who and why?/  
  
/To Jade-san./  
  
//What! Why?//  
  
/She was the one who knew you wanted to come. She knew and she said should come with us./  
  
//Fine.//  
  
He looked at Sakura.  
  
"Thanks." He said softly. Sakura glanced at him and continued boarding. Yami tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"This doesn't mean that I like you." He stated. Sakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm only human." She said quietly before turning around and boarding again.  
  
She stopped in front of a large shop that had a poster announcing new Duel Monsters cards. She waited in front of the door as Yugi, Jou and Yami ran up to her.  
  
"It's big!" exclaimed Yugi. Sakura nodded and walked inside, the others following.  
  
"Hey Jade, good to see you again! We finally got the new merchandise! Wanna see?" said the guy behind the counter. Sakura nodded and followed the guy into an aisle. The three boys went off in search of the Duel Monsters aisle.  
  
"Found it!" called Jou. The other boys hurried to where he was. They all picked out several cards, and then headed to the counter.  
  
"Thanks for your business! Come again soon!" said the boy at the till once they paid. They headed out the doors to wait for Sakura.  
  
"Oh darn!" exclaimed Yugi, looking through his purchases.  
  
"What's wrong Yug?" asked Jou.  
  
"I didn't get the card I wanted!" he replied. Just then Sakura tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to see her holding a card in her hand.  
  
"Here." She muttered softly. She held the card out to him and he took it. His eyes widened when he flipped it over.  
  
"This is the card I needed! Thank you Jade-san!" squealed Yugi as he hugged her. He looked up at her smiling, and Sakura couldn't help but give him a small smile back.  
  
'So innocent,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Arigato Jade-san!" repeated Yugi. Sakura looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.  
  
"Yugi. Call me...Sakura." she said quietly. Yugi nodded happily.  
  
"Yes Sakura-chan!" he replied, hugging her again. Yami glared at her, so she pried the short teen off her.  
  
"How about I show you guys around Tokyo?" she asked them.  
  
Yugi squealed in happiness, but Yami frowned.  
  
"No thanks." He muttered. Yugi looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"Please Yami?" he begged.  
  
Yami sighed and nodded, "Fine aibou.For you we will go."  
  
"Thanks Yami! Jou? You ready to do some sight-seeing?" asked Yugi. Jou looked up from his purchases in question.  
  
"Huh? Sight-seeing where?" questioned Jou. Yugi sighed.  
  
"Sakura-chan is going to show us around Tokyo. Don't you ever listen?" he said exasperated. Jou shrugged.  
  
"Well let's go then!" announced Sakura.  
  
They all started walking, with Sakura showing them certain interesting points of the city. Sakura took this chance to really study the other boys. She noticed the strange objects around Yugi and Yami's necks. (Hezzer: How could she have missed them? Heather: *hits Hezzer* Shut up!)  
  
Looking questionably at the objects she asked, "Yugi what is that thing?" Yugi held up his puzzle.  
  
"Oh this is my millennium puzzle! My grandfather gave it to me!" he told her.  
  
"May I see it?" she asked him. Ignoring Yami's growls of disapproval, he handed her the puzzle.  
  
Looking at it carefully, she touched the strange eye on the front. Visions of people filled her mind. A girl dancing in a torch lit courtyard. Sakura examined the beautiful girl through her mind.  
  
'She looks sorta.Like...ME!' she thought wildly. It was true; the girl was an exact replica of herself. She watched as the girl swayed her hips gently, looking as if she was the wind herself. Sakura saw people, hidden in the shadows commenting approvingly. She glanced around her surroundings.  
  
'Sand? Is this a beach?' she thought to herself. She heard clapping and looked in the direction of the voices again.  
  
"Very good. Come, Samake (pronounced Sam-a-kay)." Ordered a voice.  
  
'That voice.So familiar.' thought Sakura. She watched as the girl stopped her dancing and followed the person in the shadows, looking very sullen.  
  
"Sakura!" called a voice. She looked up.  
  
"Sakura wake up!" they called again. Sakura closed her eyes, and opened them; revealing a worried looking Yugi above her.  
  
"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" he asked worriedly. Sakura sat up.  
  
"What's going on? Why am I on the ground? What happened to the girl?" she questioned. The guys all looked at her strangely.  
  
"Well, you just suddenly fainted. But I didn't see any girl." Announced Jou. Sakura looked at him in surprise.  
  
"But I saw her! She was dancing.She looked exactly like me! She had a name.Oh what was it? Sa-something." murmured Sakura. They all looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"Maybe you were dreaming." Yugi said slowly. Yami snorted.  
  
"Or maybe she's delusional." He muttered. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"You! You were the voice!" she screeched. Yami stared at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked her dully.  
  
"You were the voice in the shadows!" she declared. He stared at her skeptically.  
  
"What shadows?"  
  
"The ones from the courtyard! You watched her and -Oh.It was probably just a dream. But it was so real!" she said slowly. She turned and stared at the puzzle which was back around Yugi's neck.  
  
"The puzzle." she said softly. She stared at it.  
  
'Damn! How could I not see the magical aura!' she cursed herself. She looked at it nervously.  
  
"Listen Yugi.I've got to go. Cya later!" she called, running off.  
  
The boys watched her go.  
  
"Is it just me or does she seem a little freaked out?" commented Jou. Yami and Yugi only nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heather: Whew! Finally done that chapter!  
  
Hezzer: At last!  
  
Heather: *smacks Hezzer* Oh be quiet! Anyways.I hope you all like it. I have a really bad obsession right now about doing crossovers. And yes, I know that a lot of people are a little out of character.  
  
Hezzer: A little?  
  
Heather: Okay, try a lot. But I recently watched the episode where they are at the Battle City semi-finals, and Yugi is in his room on his bed. Yami comes out and tells him to get his rest. He's sitting down, and from the back he looks even hotter! *drools*  
  
Hezzer: I'd have to agree with you! *starts to drool also*  
  
Bakura: Oh honestly! Why don't you just go marry the stupid guy?  
  
Heather and Hezzer: *stop drooling and looks at Bakura* You mean we can?  
  
Bakura: *sweat drops* No I didn't mean.  
  
Heather: I am going to marry Yami!  
  
Hezzer: Oh no you won't!  
  
Heather: Oh yes I will, bitch!  
  
Hezzer: Hey! I'm the trash talker! *slaps Heather*  
  
**cat fight**  
  
Heather: *all cut up* Please review! No flames please! 


	2. Run, Run Away

Heather: Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back!

Honaluki: ^_^ Bonjour! Me too!

Hezzer: *mutters* You were deeply missed.

Heather: *hugs Hezzer* Oh Hezzer, I didn't know you cared!

Hezzer: I don't…

Heather: *frowns* Oh…*sniff* Yeah well…I need someone for disclaimer.

Honaluki: *sobbing*

Hezzer: Think we can get a hold on Yami?

Heather: I'm not sure…I mean he's so famous and hot…*drools*

Marik: *pops up* Did someone call me?

Heather and Hezzer: *stare at Marik*

Heather: Er…No?

Marik: Oh…Well…*looks all sad*

Heather: But we were just about to!

Hezzer: *mumbling* No we weren't…

Heather: *hits Hezzer with frying pan* So…Marik. Wanna do the disclaimer?

Marik: Not really.

Heather: I'll give you candy!

Marik: O_o Must. Resist. Sugar…

Heather: Inject the sugar!!!!!!

Hezzer: *has needle* Hee hee hee.

Marik: NOOOO! I'll do your damn disclaimer!

Heather: Okay!

Marik: They do not own Card Captor Sakura or Yu-Gi-Oh…Thank Ra! *falls to ground twitching* @_@

Heather: What'd you do?!

Hezzer: *whistles innocently holding now empty needle* Nothing?

Heather: -_-; Right...

Honaluki: *still sobbing*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are 19, and now live in an apartment together, and Tomoyo's mother owns the building. No Syaoran…Sorta. Yugi and his friends move into the apartment next to them! Weird stuff is happening, and the gang can't figure it out! What is the mystery that is Sakura? Please read and review!

"Blah"  =Talking

'Blah'   =Thinking

/Blah/   =Yugi to Yami

//Blah// =Yami to Yugi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Chapter:

"You were the voice in the shadows!" she declared. He stared at her skeptically.  
  
"What shadows?"  
  
"The ones from the courtyard! You watched her and -Oh. It was probably just a dream. But it was so real!" she said slowly. She turned and stared at the puzzle which was back around Yugi's neck.  
  
"The puzzle." she said softly. She stared at it.  
  
'Damn! How could I not see the magical aura!' she cursed herself. She looked at it nervously.  
  
"Listen Yugi. I've got to go. Cya later!" she called, running off.  
  
The boys watched her go.  
  
"Is it just me or does she seem a little freaked out?" commented Jou. Yami and Yugi only nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura panted and looked around at the park she'd run into.

'Damn. I didn't know I'd run so far.' She thought angrily to herself. Now she'd have to go through the park, and it was getting late. She sighed and began to follow the darkening path.

"Kirei…" she sighed, looking at the remainder of leaves in the trees. 

She glanced around at all the fall colours. The leaves were all tinted orange from the fading sunset. She laughed and began to skip through the fallen leaves.

She thought she heard faint footsteps behind her, so she turned around to say, 'Hello' but no one was there.

She called out, "Hello?" but all she saw were the shadows bouncing of the trees.

"Is anyone there?" Still, no noise.

_'Maybe I'm imagining things'_ she thought to herself, before she began walking again.

She heard the noises behind her again, and she turned around quickly. Yet, again, no one was there. She quickened her pace, and continued walking. Her footsteps were silent, but she heard the other's distinctly.

She turned around once again, but before she could say anything, a hand clamped over her mouth.

"We've finally found you again, you little bitch! Don't even try to get awa-, FUCK!" she stomped down hard on his foot and elbowed him in the nose. She quickly pulled out of his grasp and began to run.

_'Shit! I've got to get away! But what if they saw me earlier with the others? I can't lead them back! I've got to get them as far away as possible, and get back to see if the others are okay!'_ she thought frantically, running as fast as she could.

She could hear them running behind her, and she quickened her pace, running at an incredible speed.

_'I have to get away! I have to see if they're alright! I've got to run! Run, Sakura! Run!' _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I win! I win!" yelled Jou enthusiastically, dropping his controller on the ground in excitement, and doing his own victory dance.

This was, from another's point of view, him shaking his butt and wiggling his arms.

Bakura snorted, "Honda doesn't even know how to play. Of course you won."

Jou stopped his victory dance and frowned, "So what? Alls fair in love and XBOX Clone Wars!" (Heather: I don't own that…My brother has one. All I have is my adorable bonsai tree. *hugs bonsai tree*)

Honda pouted and folded his arms across his chest, "You could have a least told me how to move!"

"It's not my fault you're stupid!" Jou laughed.

Honda growled and leapt onto Jou, disappearing in a cloud of dust, which once in a while showed a foot or a head. (Heather: Anime dust fights. So fun!)

Yami stomped over and pulled each other the boys apart, "Can't you get along for more than 5 minutes?"

They shivered under his intense glare.

"Yes, Yami!" they chorused.

Yugi and Ryou, who were sitting at the table eating their pizza, giggled.

"He's got them whipped!" declared Yugi, smiling proudly at his dark.

Ryou laughed again, "Yes, I suppose he does."

Jou jerked out of Yami's hands and clomped over the Ryou and picked him up, "I'm whipped, am I?"

"What are you doing to my hikari?!" yelled Bakura.

Jou put Ryou down and glared at the tomb robber, "Nothing thief."

Out of the blue, the doorbell rang. Yugi got up to go get it.

Opening the door, he revealed Tomoyo, her face looking worried.

"Is Sakura over here?" she asked frantically.

Yugi frowned, "No, isn't she back yet?"

Tomoyo sat down on the couch and began to cry, "I thought she was with you! But when she didn't come home for dinner, I started getting worried!"

Yugi sat down next to her and rubbed her back consolingly, "I'm sure she's fine, Tomoyo-san, she's probably just a little late getting back, that's all!"

This made Tomoyo sob harder, "She's never late! She always comes home for dinner! Every night! She knows what could happen if she's out after dark!"

"Well, maybe she went for a walk. She looked pretty stressed out when we last saw her. Muttering about a girl, and Yami being a voice in the dark. Now, that was strange!" said Jou reassuringly.

Tomoyo stopped crying abruptly and looked up at him, "What?"

Yugi nodded, "It was rather strange. She asked to see my puzzle, and then she fainted! When she got up, she started talking about a girl dancing, said something about Yami being there, and then ran away. It was like she was scared out of her wits."

Yami grunted, "Or maybe, like I said before, she's delusional."

Tomoyo frowned, "She's not delusional!" she glanced at the puzzle. "May I see your puzzle please, Yugi?"

Yugi's eyebrows wrinkled, but he handed her the puzzle anyways. Carefully lifting it off from around his neck, he passed it to her hands.

She inspected it carefully, "Does it do anything?"

Yugi began to sweat, "What do you mean?"

She looked up from the puzzle to his face, "Does it have magical properties?"

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"W-What?" questioned Yugi.

Tomoyo's frown deepened, "Something like this has happened before. I asked you, does it have magical powers?"

Yugi glanced frantically at Yami, who narrowed his eyes at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears again, "Please Yugi! This may have everything to do with where she is!"

/Yami! I think we should tell her!/

//No aibou! It's too dangerous!//

/But Yami, what if Sakura-chan is hurt!/

//Fine aibou. But if something happens, it's not my fault.//

Yugi hesitated for a moment before saying, "Yes, it has magical powers."

Tomoyo clapped a hand over her mouth, and her eyes widened in shock, "Oh dear God. It's no wonder she was scared and ran!"

Ryou, who'd been rather quiet during the conversation, decided to butt in, "Um, excuse me. But what does the Millennium puzzle being magical have to do with her fainting?"

Tomoyo looked at him and bit her lip, "Sakura -, well, Sakura has had something like that happen to her before."

The boys all gave her odd looks, so she continued, "One time, when we were on a vacation in Hong Kong, a magical item kept calling her to it."

Honda got a confused look, "But why would it do that?"

Tomoyo frowned again, "Because of who she is."

Bakura chose this time to ask, "And who is she?"

Tomoyo looked at everyone, "Can we trust you?"

They all looked at her in confusion.

"We?" asked Jou.

Tomoyo nodded, "Sakura and I. Can we trust you?"

The boys all looked at each other.

Yugi smiled, "Of course you can trust us! Right everyone?"

Since the others wanted to know, they all nodded.

Tomoyo took a deep breath, "Sakura has magical powers."

With this, Yugi's eyes popped out of his head, Jou fell over Bakura and Honda in shock, and Ryou leapt back into Yami.

After pushing Ryou off himself, Yami looked at Tomoyo, "That would explain a lot."

Bakura was giving Tomoyo an odd stare, "But so what if she's magical. There must be tons of other people that are. Wouldn't someone already have been called by it that lived there?"

Tomoyo glanced at him, "But Sakura isn't like other magical people. She's special."

Yami looked at her, "How so?"

Tomoyo looked up at the ceiling, "Sakura could easily destroy the world if she felt like it."

Once again, Yugi's eyes popped out of his head, Jou fell over Bakura and Honda in shock, and Ryou leapt back. But this time, Yami jumped out of the way and Ryou fell to the floor with a loud 'bang'.

A loud tapping noise was heard from the floor, as was a faint, "Keep it quiet up there!" which made Ryou blush.

Yami turned to Tomoyo with his questioning stare, "So, I guess she's pretty powerful?"

Tomoyo snorted, "Pretty powerful? Sakura's probably the strongest magician there's ever been!"

Yugi gave her an inquiring look, "Magician?"

"Yes, that's what she's called. Or the Card Mistress."

Honda gave her an incredulous look, "Card Mistress?"

Tomoyo nodded again, "Yes. A majority of her magic is focused into magical card."

Yugi gave an excited look, "You mean, sorta like duel monsters cards!?"

"I supposed. But there aren't any attack points or anything. The cards are as powerful as Sakura lets them be. But, back to the subject. Sakura once opened a book, and inside the book were the cards. Back then they were Clow cards, named after a magician named Clow Reed."

"Clow Reed?" Jou repeated dumbly.

"Yes, Clow Reed. He was the world's most powerful magician, centuries before Sakura. She's met him before, though."

"But- How-, He's dead, right?" Ryou sputtered.

Tomoyo shrugged, "Sakura has the ability to travel through time."

And once again, Yugi's eyes popped out of his head, Jou fell over Bakura and Honda in shock, and Ryou leapt back.

Tomoyo looked at them, "Maybe you should all sit down. So you don't get hurt."

The boys all blushed and sat down.

"Anyways, where was I-, oh yes! Clow Reed locked away the cards in a book, and only someone with magical powers could open it. Sakura did, and she accidentally let all the cards go."

Yami smirked, "Sounds like something she'd do."

Tomoyo glared at him, "She got them all back. I have it on video."

Yugi widened his eyes at her, "You got to tape her?!"

"Of course. It was like a game." Tomoyo frowned, "But then it wasn't."

"What happened?" Yugi asked curiously.

Tomoyo sighed, "Sakura won a trip to Hong Kong. While we were there, she kept being called to a magical well and having odd dreams." She frowned again. "But they weren't dreams. They were real."

Yugi and Ryou's eyes widened. The other's just had their mouths open, except for Yami of course.

He raised an eyebrow, "Real? How could they be real?"

"There was a magical woman. She had been locked away by Clow Reed hundreds of years ago, into her own other dimension. She was seeking revenge, and because Sakura had the Clow cards, she assumed that Sakura was Clow Reed. She entered Sakura's dreams, and there she had…Hurt her. When Sakura woke up, the marks from the dream were actually there. Sakura kept being called to a well and she saw the lady there. She went into a trance but was saved by -" Tomoyo let out a sob.

"By who, Tomoyo?" Yugi asked gently.

Tomoyo composed herself before continuing, "By our friend. He had magical powers too. But then Sakura was still not safe. She was called to a magical book. The book and the well were both entrances into the other dimension. The book sucked us all into there, and Sakura ended up having to save me, her brother and her brother's friend from death. She couldn't convince the lady that Clow Reed was dead, until she used her magical powers. The lady disappeared and we were safe."

Yami looked at her, "But why would she be scared?"

"She almost lost us. And she almost died before she used her powers. Ever since then, anything that is magical and is unknown to her, has tried to hurt her or her family." (Heather: That stuff all happened in the first CCS movie!)

They were all quiet for a few minutes before Yugi said, "Maybe one of us should wait out in the hall for Sakura. Tomoyo, you can stay here for a bit if you want."

Tomoyo nodded and hugged Yugi in thanks.

"I'll wait." Said Yami. _'I have a few questions for her.'_

He got up and went out into the hall, where he plopped down onto the ground.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo came out and hugged Yami, fresh tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much Yami. You have no idea how important it is that she is okay."

Yami nodded, slightly uncomfortable with her crying, and watched her head back inside.

He heard the others say "Goodnight" to each other, and head to their rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some several hours passed before Yami heard anything. At about 4am, the elevator was heard coming up.

Yami stared when the elevator doors opened, revealing Sakura. But the fact that it was Sakura wasn't why he was staring.

He was staring, because she was glowing.

Glowing a faint pink, which was pulsing like a heartbeat.

There was also the fact that she looked like she was about to fall down from exhaustion.

He quickly stood up and hurried over to her, catching when she went to take a step, but stumbled.

He carried her carefully into the guys' apartment, placing her in a chair, where she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Ya- Mi?" she asked tiredly.

He nodded and went to go wake up Tomoyo, who was sleeping on the couch.

Tomoyo sprung up quickly, and ran over to Sakura, "Sakura-chan! You had me so worried! Where were you?! What took you so long?"

She stopped yelling when she saw how tired Sakura looked, and she gasped.

Sakura's clothes were filthy, cut up and they looked as if someone had tried to rip them off her.

Sakura looked up a Tomoyo and whispered, "The book."

Tomoyo's eyes widened and she looked at Yami before nodding and heading out the door.

She came back about a minute later, holding a pink book in her hands. She handed it carefully to Sakura, who fumbled around her neck and pulled out an odd looking key.

Placing the key in the lock, she opened the book, and several cards flew up into the air and began to circle her.

The others, who heard Tomoyo yelling and had come to see what was the matter, stared.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Honda.

Yugi, whose eyes were probably about to fly out of his head, whispered, "She's glowing. Like an angel! She's glowing!"

The cards continued circling Sakura's head for several minutes, and during that time the glow started to fade, and after about ten minutes, it stopped.

"Sakura?" whispered Tomoyo.

Sakura turned her head slowly and her eyes focused on her.

"Tomoyo?!" she tried to jump up, but she was too weak.

Tomoyo went over and hugged Sakura, "Don't worry Sakura, I'm right here."

Sakura muttered a strangled, "Are you all safe?"

Tomoyo looked at her carefully, "Yes, Sakura. We're all safe."

Sakura closed her eyes, "That's good."

Tears came once again to Tomoyo's eyes when she saw how tired Sakura really was.

"Sakura, how long did you run?"

The others didn't know how she knew Sakura ran, but they didn't question it.

"I ran as fast as I could without Dash, I had to lead them away. They started chasing me 15 minutes after I left the guys."

Yugi gave a strangled cry, "Sakura-chan that was over 9 hours ago!"

Sakura made a soft "Hmmm" noise and she drifted off to sleep.

The tears fell freely from Tomoyo's eyes as she hugged Sakura repeatedly.

Ryou stared at Sakura, and then turned to Yugi, "Why'd she run so long?"

Yugi watched Tomoyo hug Sakura again before looking at him, "She said something about 'leading them away'. Maybe it has something to do with that."

Bakura, who'd been listening to their conversation (Heather: Did you expect anything less? Honaluki: Wheeeeeeeeee! ^_^) snorted, "How could she run for 9 hours? That's impossible! Even _I_ can't do that!"

"Well, she might have somehow used magic, you know." Added Jou.

The others nodded in agreement.

Yami walked up to them and glanced back at Sakura, "You guys saw her glowing too, right?"

When they all nodded he let out a sigh of relief, "Good, I though maybe I was seeing things."

They all turned to glance at Sakura again, who was sleeping peacefully. Tomoyo got up and walked over to them.

"Could one of you help me bring Sakura to our apartment? She's going to be asleep for a long time." She asked quietly.

Jou flexed his muscles and grinned, "I'll do it!"

Tomoyo smiled at him, "Thank you."

Jou walked over to the chair Sakura was sleeping in and gently picked her up, cradling her like a baby. (Hezzer: A big baby. Heather: Hush!)

He carefully carried her to the girls' apartment, Tomoyo following closely behind.

The other guys watched as they left.

Yugi let out a loud sigh as they left, "She looked so weak."

Ryou nodded, "I wonder why she tired herself out so much."

Suddenly, a loud yell was heard from the next apartment, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

They guys' eyes widened, "JOU!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heather: *sigh* I finally updated!

Hezzer: It wasn't as long as the last chapter.

Honaluki: We're sorry!

All H's: We'd like to thank: animaniac_jt, anime_fan, arikandrishin, Kuroi Kitty, Lily, luna-*star, miko no tsuki, emily, Princess Krystal01, arrow-card, EmeraldLady, alicia, kik_ting, Chessrook44, and Hogwarts, A History Girl for reviewing!

Marik: What a waste of time.

Heather: I see you've recovered from the sugar.

Marik: *glares*

Honaluki: Hee hee *holds up needle*

Marik: *eyes widen* You wouldn't!

Hezzer: Oh, yes we would!

Heather: *grinning*

Marik: *screams like a little girl and runs away*

Heather: *frowns* What a shame. He's hot.

Honaluki: *puppy dog face* I wanted him to give me the sugar shot!

Hezzer: *snickering*

All H's: Well! We love you all! *hands out Yu-Gi-Oh plushies*


End file.
